The Many Sightings of Him
by MonaRider
Summary: I've seen him many times, but when recalling them all I do is tell a story of a crazy girl in love with just as crazy of a guy. I was a sucker for 'happily ever after' and I got more than I bargained for.
1. Chapter 1

- -T-M-S-o-H- -

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I'm not SM, so I don't own notta.

A/N: Here I am again with another drabble. It's fully written and also had help editing it, wooooo! My prereader/beta was Twi-Mom12292005 and she rocked my world with her help. But before you nitpick at my girl for some mild errors remember I have the final say. Blame me for editing over her edits. I'm like that. I have been prodded at to tell you there is a tissue warning at the end of this drabble so watch for it. I even cried like a bitch. So, Onward.

- -T-M-S-o-H- -

* * *

The first time I seen him, he had a brood with him, and he looked stressed. So stressed that his forehead was creased, he shifted around and had his fists in his pocket. His reddish hair was standing on end and he looked anything but rested as the baggage under his eyes spoke volumes.

I wished I could say that I hadn't judged him but I did. I seen the food stamp card, the kids running about crazily, and the basket full of groceries.

Good for nothing. Poor. Unemployable.

The older ones tried to contain the smaller ones, but that didn't stop the screams from them, or dirty looks from others, and me.

I hate myself for the thoughts, I had back then. I was a royal snob.

* * *

**E/N: **Now that you've read the beginning of my entry for May Drabble Wars, be sure to check out the others. And, come back Friday, when it all kicks off.

* * *

**Lost and Found by Mrs. Nina Cullen | Twilight - Edward/Bella  
**He was surrounded by people yet he felt lost and alone. She Was lost and alone but doesn't know any other way. Can these two finding each other make them happy.

* * *

**The Last Night by Misfit Heartbreak | Twilight - Bella/Sam**  
Bella is on the verge of breaking apart into a million peices, after all being in a abusive home isn't what anyone wants to live.  
Banner: WIP will upload when done.

* * *

**Love 'Hurts' by Lost in Fanfiction | Twilight - Edward/Bella**  
Edward takes the phrase "Love Hurts" to a new level when he attempts to get ready to join the dating world again.

* * *

C**ome Back to Me by Mina Rivera | Vampire Academy - Rose/Dimitri**

She thought they had finally found their happily ever after, but in real life there were always more obstacles to overcome. One tragic event will put their love to the test on their road to forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Good morning, it's Friday. Yay. **

**My prereader/beta was Twi-Mom12292005 and she rocked my world with her help. But before you nitpick at my girl for some mild errors remember I have the final say. Blame me for editing over her edits. I'm like that. **

**Onward! -Mona**

- -T-M-S-o-H- -

The sixth time I seen him, I spilt coffee on him. He had on a crisp white shirt that I stained with my double mochachino with soy, so my tummy didn't get to unsettled during my morning of errands.

"I'm so sorry," I cried, begging him to forgive me. How had I not seen him? For weeks I had been well aware of his presence. At the time, I was so stressed out over a photo shoot for father's newest campaign. I wasn't in the mood for mishaps even if it was with him.

"Aye, girl, no need to cry over spilt coffee." He said with an odd accent, one that I couldn't place, and a chuckle. The chuckle just made me angry. How dare he laugh. What right did he have?

I wished, I could go back, slap myself and not do what I did, but I can't.

Glaring, I spun around called him an asshole and left.

Yeah, I regret that. After all, I was the one to pour coffee on him.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Same shit, new chapter. So there is 47ish chapters so guess what, you the readers get about 15 to 16 a day. Awesome riight? YAY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I'm not SM, so I don't own notta.**

**My prereader/beta was Twi-Mom12292005 and she rocked my world with her help. And, if any errors are left over, blame me for editing over her edits. I'm like that.**

**Onward, ho! - Mona**

- -T-M-S-o-H- -

The ninth time I seen him, I ogled shamelessly. He had his shirt off, and was running up and down the street. The brood of kids chasing after him with a red wagon full of water balloons. It looked like fun, so much fun I remember catching myself smiling.

No, it actually looked like a lot of fun, but back then I wasn't to be seen doing anything but PR work for my father, the mayor. I couldn't be seen with a welfare case the size of my lunch. It wouldn't be good for father.

That hadn't stopped me from wanting to say Hi, or beg him for his DNA to be inside me. I blushed at the very thought, then and now. Sadly I didn't do either of those. I chose the cat lady route and yelled at them to settle down before returning into my home. Yep, I was one of those.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Same shit, new chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I'm not SM, so I don't own notta.**

**My prereader/beta was Twi-Mom12292005 and she rocked my world with her help. And, if any errors are left over, blame me for editing over her edits. I'm like that.**

**Thank you, Momma Laura for the PM. You really made my love for red pen marks squee. Please, do send more if you see anymore. **

**Onward, ho! - Mona**

* * *

- -T-M-S-o-H- -

Times ten through seventeen were embarrassing and almost restraining order worthy. I was a basket case around him. Forgot to speak, zipper down, caught staring or all of the above with a side order of face plants.

The eighteenth time, I saw him or rather one of his brood, was worthy of some medal. I was sure of it. I was sitting outside, at the only cafe in town, and in runs one of his brood. A girl, real young, maybe even diaper age.

"Are you okay?" I asked the red knotted messy haired girl, as she takes the seat beside me and begins to eat the fries from my plate.

"Anna?" A man and boy came running around the corner screaming, almost hysterical. I had no idea who they were as I'd seen his brood before and none of these were his.

That day was the day I saved Anna Masen from some DHS bullshit. I wrapped my arm around her, kissed her temple and smiled at the assholes. I praised myself for that one action. It got him to notice her, well me, anyway, that was the day things began to change.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Same shit, new chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I'm not SM, so I don't own notta.**

**My prereader/beta was Twi-Mom12292005 and she rocked my world with her help. And, if any errors are left over, blame me for editing over her edits. I'm like that.**

**Onward, ho! - Mona**

* * *

- -T-M-S-o-H- -

The twentieth time I saw him, he introduced himself, and Anna was with him. I had smiled down at her, wiggling my fingers in a hi kind of wave and she giggled.

"Anna, I told you to stay home." He chastised her, but stared at my fingers that had waved at her. His eyes rolled at her whine, stomp of her foot and a grunt that meant a whole lot to him from his expression. He swatted her diapered behind lightly, sending her home in tears.

"Thank you for what you did for Anna, had they gotten her." He shook his head, widened his eyes, then shook his head again with his hand running over his shaved head. I hadn't noticed he'd shaved it all off until now.

Wow.

"Fuck... just thank you. I'm Edward by the way." And he turned around like some soldier would do and left.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Same shit, new chapter. Here's a shortie... I know boooo. But, it needed to be said. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I'm not SM, so I don't own notta.**

**My prereader/beta was Twi-Mom12292005 and she rocked my world with her help. And, if any errors are left over, blame me for editing over her edits. I'm like that.**

**Onward, ho! - Mona**

* * *

- -T-M-S-o-H- -

My yearly 'dinner with Dad' night came, which only happens once a year unless there is some sort of emergency, or PR shit he needed me to be supportive for. I played the good daughter, went to college, got a degree, came home to start a business to help the town.

All good PR for dear ol' dad.

If he knew I fawned over a much younger man with a brood, well I'd just be disowned.

We sat across from one another. As we always did. Dad would nod, smile sort of, and continue eating.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Same shit, new chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I'm not SM, so I don't own notta.**

**My prereader/beta was Twi-Mom12292005 and she rocked my world with her help. And, if any errors are left over, blame me for editing over her edits. I'm like that.**

**Onward, ho! - Mona**

* * *

- -T-M-S-o-H- -

I think he knew my schedule because for months I never saw him. This town was small. So small I knew almost everyone's name, ran into almost all of them daily. I never seen his brood or him, it seemed that he had everyone on lockdown.

Girls at the diner would gossip saying they had some contagious disease.

Or the middle aged old ladies at the beauty salon would say they heard from so and so, who heard from their cousin. All to lure you in, and I had been.

Jessica looked around as if someone may overhear, not that she'd care. "I heard the mother is here to visit and she is in bad shape, cancer or something. So they've been spending what time they have left with her."

I wished, I had gone over and offered something. baked a pie, cookies or bread, something, no matter how big or small, but I didn't. I regret it everyday that I hadn't done something.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Same shit, new chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I'm not SM, so I don't own notta.**

**My prereader/beta was Twi-Mom12292005 and she rocked my world with her help. And, if any errors are left over, blame me for editing over her edits. I'm like that.**

**Onward, ho! - Mona**

* * *

Time thirty one was scary.

I was in tears, sitting in my car outside my house. I couldn't believe my father was 'letting me go' as he put it. How does one even do that? I took deep breaths in hope to calm my cry induced hiccups. The pounding on the doors, and windows, had me screaming.

"Miss Swan!" One of them yelled which didn't help me to open the door. My tinted windows made it near impossible to see who was out there. "Mii suun you hat to helf us!" That I knew was Anna, and if she needed help. I would. I opened the door gently not to topple her or her siblings over.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Same shit, new chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I'm not SM, so I don't own notta.**

**My prereader/beta was Twi-Mom12292005 and she rocked my world with her help. And, if any errors are left over, blame me for editing over her edits. I'm like that.**

**Onward, ho! - Mona**

* * *

- -T-M-S-o-H- -

Tear streaked faces and the blood on the oldest boy had me a little more than worried, I felt panic.

"What's the matter?" I asked ushering them into the house. The girl holding Anna's hand had spoke before the others did.

"Momma sent Eddie to the store, and after he left..." the kids all started crying in unison. I don't know what to do, I look around, trying to shush them when the boy with blood on his shirt spoke up.

"After he left she shot herself," he said with very little emotion. His eyes never moved from the far off gaze.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Same shit, new chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I'm not SM, so I don't own notta.**

**My prereader/beta was Twi-Mom12292005 and she rocked my world with her help. And, if any errors are left over, blame me for editing over her edits. I'm like that.**

**Onward, ho! - Mona**

* * *

- -T-M-S-o-H- -

I knew the signs of shock, I knew. I didn't know what to do. I was shocked, his younger brother was in shock and the kids were crying hysterically. What a mess it was.

Time thirty one will forever be stuck in my mind. I put his siblings to bed in my bed, even the oldest, Jasper he whispered as I cleaned him. He fought with me until I showed him my bed where all his siblings were. I counted them, there was seven little bodies in my bed, plus Jasper.

Eight siblings of Edward's had been resting in my bed that warmed my heart.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Same shit, new chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I'm not SM, so I don't own notta.**

**My prereader/beta was Twi-Mom12292005 and she rocked my world with her help. And, if any errors are left over, blame me for editing over her edits. I'm like that.**

**Onward, ho! - Mona**

* * *

- -T-M-S-o-H- -

I called the police, the morgue and the cell number Jasper gave me. I couldn't go inside. I knew if I did. I wouldn't of ever unseen what I knew was inside. So instead I took a little time but when I got Jasper to sleep I snuck out. I waited outside his house, and when he arrived I had to attempt to hold him back.

"Edward, I'm sorry," I whispered as I kept getting in his way.

"Miss swan not now!" He growled at me, he had a grocery bag in his hand from Port Angels. I wanted to cry for him, he had been sent on an errand of the wild goose variety.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Same shit, new chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I'm not SM, so I don't own notta.**

**My prereader/beta was Twi-Mom12292005 and she rocked my world with her help. And, if any errors are left over, blame me for editing over her edits. I'm like that.**

**Onward, ho! - Mona**

* * *

- -T-M-S-o-H- -

"Mother!" He yelled as he bypassed me to his house. The two police officers couldn't keep him outside. The grunts, slams and crashing accompanied with yelling could be heard around the neighborhood. Lights began to turn on and since the lights of the ambulance and cop cars were flashing, everyone was out on their lawn.

"What are you doing?" I had shrieked seeing Edward in cuffs and being hauled to the cruiser. "If you put him in that car I will call my father!" I threatened with my phone in hand.

"He hit my officer," Brody growled pointing to his son who had a swollen eye, that looked ready to bruise already.

"What in gods name would you do?" I don't say that he has been through a lot, or that he was just as traumatized as the kids probably were. I took him in. He and his brood stayed with me for a few days. It was chaotic but doable, and the look on the kids faces as I tried to make stuff fun for them was worth it.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Same shit, last chapter of the night.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I'm not SM, so I don't own notta.**

**My prereader/beta was Twi-Mom12292005 and she rocked my world with her help. And, if any errors are left over, blame me for editing over her edits. I'm like that.**

**Onward, ho! - Mona**

* * *

- -T-M-S-o-H- -

The brood had names, personalities and ages. I never knew so much about anyone as I found out about those kids in two days.

Jasper was seventeen, he liked sports, wars and all things boy like. He played on the Xbox that was left over from some long lost boyfriend of my past.

Billy and Sue were fourteen year old twins and I could hardly tell them apart, their father was obviously Indian, especially when compared to the fair skin of the others. They were mouthy, bossy and tried for the most part to keep the rest in line.

Benji, Carl, and Angela were twelve, eleven and ten. Benji said they were born only a year apart. That their mom was doing something called ice, for the entirety of those three years.

I couldn't believe how they seemed unfazed by anything. Even knowing their mom did drugs. These kids were too grown for their ages.

Tanya and Anna were last, but certainly not least. Benji said, Tanya was six and she didn't know Elizabeth wasn't her mother.

Their father, or more so Edward and Tanya's had a mistress and she was the product of it. That Edward and her are the only ones he claims. They all sort of sighed seeing Edward in the doorway of the living room. I think I was a little relieved also. He had been asleep for so long.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Same shit, good early Saturday morning.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I'm not SM, so I don't own notta.**

**My prereader/beta was Twi-Mom12292005 and she rocked my world with her help. And, if any errors are left over, blame me for editing over her edits. I'm like that.**

**Onward, ho! - Mona**

* * *

- -T-M-S-o-H- -

When they left I got a 'don't get involved' from Edward. He said, 'don't look for him or them, don't care for them, they will tear me down.'

His hand reached out and cupped my face. I was in heaven for all of three seconds, then like before he spun around and marched home. He took his brood with him, and that was the last I seen of him or them for years.

Three long years knowing he had been right there. Had I just took a step forward, I may of gotten involved, maybe I could've kept them here.

None of that happened, so three years later, phase back in on the lonely girl playing pretend for daddy.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Same shit, new chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I'm not SM, so I don't own notta.**

**My prereader/beta was Twi-Mom12292005 and she rocked my world with her help. And, if any errors are left over, blame me for editing over her edits. I'm like that.**

**Onward, ho! - Mona**

* * *

- -T-M-S-o-H- -

"Oh Bella, look at him!" Renee squealed from across the room as she held up her puppy. I never knew what to get her, as she had some odd ritual of celebrating the death of my brother. He never had a chance, poor boy's body just wasn't developed enough.

"I thought you could use a pet," I said to my stepmother as my father looked on with a nod.

Happy I was making his somewhat new wife smile.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Same shit, new chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I'm not SM, so I don't own notta.**

**My prereader/beta was Twi-Mom12292005 and she rocked my world with her help. And, if any errors are left over, blame me for editing over her edits. I'm like that.**

**Onward, ho! - Mona**

* * *

- -T-M-S-o-H- -

Thirty-two came out of the blue, I was at the farmers market picking up a few things for my newest dieting trend called juicing.

"Bella!" Someone yelled, and had me looking around. The voice was pure male but I had no idea who it could be. I had already dodged Mike's insistent advances even as his very pregnant wife, Jessica looked on. Disgusting pig, but this voice was not one I had recognized.

"Boo!" came the same voice, bright blue eyes and the blondest locks I ever seen. I screamed, fell back and clutched my chest.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Same shit, new chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I'm not SM, so I don't own notta.**

**My prereader/beta was Twi-Mom12292005 and she rocked my world with her help. And, if any errors are left over, blame me for editing over her edits. I'm like that.**

**Onward, ho! - Mona**

* * *

- -T-M-S-o-H- -

Thirty-two came out of the blue, I was at the farmers market picking up a few things for my newest dieting trend called juicing.

"Bella!" Someone yelled, and had me looking around. The voice was pure male but I had no idea who it could be. I had already dodged Mike's insistent advances even as his very pregnant wife, Jessica looked on. Disgusting pig, but this voice was not one I had recognized.

"Boo!" came the same voice, bright blue eyes and the blondest locks I ever seen. I screamed, fell back and clutched my chest.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Same shit, new chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I'm not SM, so I don't own notta.**

**My prereader/beta was Twi-Mom12292005 and she rocked my world with her help. And, if any errors are left over, blame me for editing over her edits. I'm like that.**

**Onward, ho! - Mona**

* * *

- -T-M-S-o-H- -

"Ah shit, Ed will certainly kill me if he found out I fucking-sorry. I mean if I hurt you." He mumbled to himself really hang out, it was then I figured out who it was. I threw my arms around his shoulders a feat since I was a good six inches shorter than him.

"Jasper," I sobbed into his shoulder. I didn't realize how much in those few days and months of my stalking of his sibling did I get attached. I fell hard for them all.

"Aw, Miss Swan, don't be all girly on me!" As I stepped out of his arms, he looked elsewhere wiping his own tears. I smiled, picked up my purchases and watched him.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Same shit, new chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I'm not SM, so I don't own notta.**

**My prereader/beta was Twi-Mom12292005 and she rocked my world with her help. And, if any errors are left over, blame me for editing over her edits. I'm like that.**

**Onward, ho! - Mona**

* * *

- -T-M-S-o-H- -

Jasper Mason sure did grow up. I could tell he ate now, there was no missing meals to be seen on him. I grabbed him and hugged him again. I whispered many things that day to him and he seemed just as happy, or relieved to see me.

And, when I finally saw Edward, well it was like a charging bull sliced me open. He only waved but in that one gesture I wanted to run to him. I couldn't, not when I noticed the girl on his arm. One I just knew he brought home to start a life with. I had lost the boy well before I lost the man.

"Good bye, Miss Swan," the brood said as they left with Edward and his girlfriend. I bowed my head when he glanced over his shoulder with a smile just for me. I felt special to him for once, but sadly it was short lived.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Same shit, new chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I'm not SM, so I don't own notta.**

**My prereader/beta was Twi-Mom12292005 and she rocked my world with her help. And, if any errors are left over, blame me for editing over her edits. I'm like that.**

**Onward, ho! - Mona**

**Added note for those who have asked: **

Ages are as followed give or take a year or two depending on if we're in the "sightings" or the future to come. Does this make any sense, no? Well it will shortly. I won't leave you hanging... much. Bella - 32, Edward - 26, Jasp-23, Bill &Sue - 20, Benji - 18, Carl - 17, Angela - 16, Tanya - 12, Anna - 9

* * *

- -T-M-S-o-H- -

Thirty-three thru fifty all were with her, so I tried not to count them. In the garden Edward had planted to feed the kids during the summer. Out on the lawn, and so many more I wanted to forget.

Jasper and the brood would sneak over late at night to have hot chocolate with me. I felt like a mom sometimes. The boys would ask for advice about girls. The girls wanted to talk about clothes, makeup and Barbie's. I was so happy to oblige them always**.**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Same shit, new chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I'm not SM, so I don't own notta.**

**My prereader/beta was Twi-Mom12292005 and she rocked my world with her help. And, if any errors are left over, blame me for editing over her edits. I'm like that.**

**Onward, ho! - Mona**

* * *

-T-M-S-o-H- -

Fifty one came with irritation, and angry words thrown about.

"What the fuck Swan, you bribing my kids?" Edward stood on my stoop with his arms on either side of the doorway.

"They fell asleep, no big deal." I tried to comfort him, and bring him down. He had been so scared he said when he got up for a glass of water and found the kids gone. Only to find them passed out in my living room, where we built a fort and pretended to be camping.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Same shit, new chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I'm not SM, so I don't own notta.**

**My prereader/beta was Twi-Mom12292005 and she rocked my world with her help. And, if any errors are left over, blame me for editing over her edits. I'm like that.**

**Onward, ho! - Mona**

* * *

- -T-M-S-o-H- -

"I don't like her!" They never elaborated and I never asked. Tanya huffed, fluffing her hair making me laugh and her to scowl. At only nine, she was way to smart for her years.

"Miss Bella, it's not right to laugh at kids when they are communicating!" Angela chastised me, making Tanya pout and turn away from me. I laughed more.

These kids, I swear... I love them.

"Do I look pretty?" Anna asked, showing her newly made up face. She looked absolutely silly, but I held it in, and told her she looked like a princess. It was girls night, Edward offered to let the kids have time with me as they enjoyed my company so much.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Same shit, new chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I'm not SM, so I don't own notta.**

**My prereader/beta was Twi-Mom12292005 and she rocked my world with her help. And, if any errors are left over, blame me for editing over her edits. I'm like that.**

**Onward, ho! - Mona**

* * *

- -T-M-S-o-H- -

Fifty five was a little more than passing. He grabbed my arm and pulled me off to the side one night as the kids played between our yards. I yelped as he continued to drag me until we were in the bushes.

"Are they happy?" Edward had asked me all them years ago.

That one question was what brought us to now. The girl was never his girl, she was a cousin from Chicago here to help. So after he confessed this detail, we, yes we took on seven kids together. Jasper didn't count as he signed with the marines, being shipped to boot camp.

I smile setting the journal down. I couldn't believe I wrote down all our encounters. It seemed like forever ago. Edward reaches for me, big smiles and soft touches follow. The 'that's mine' followed by the 'god damn' said by an entirely too young voice, and the 'I swear...' filtered into our bubble.

* * *

**E/N:** one or two more tonight... thanks for all the reviews. I will be replying to them tomorrow. Please don't hate Edward he was just trying to protect Bella from a life of shambles as they would of brought her. I know many of you don't like him.


	24. Chapter 24

- -T-M-S-o-H- -

"Can we do this?" Edward had sat at my table with a steamy cup in his hand. His stare was intense but I'd never look away, those eyes up close had specks of brown that I wanted to count. It was almost as if he was made for me. I reached across the table that night as we discussed all the help he needed, and how it was only logical that I be his net. My palm rested against his cheek for a beat or two.

That was the night I learned Edward was a virgin and I had stolen his virtue at that very table, that very night. The very same night he yanked me aside to ask had the kids been happy.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Same shit, new chapter. Are you ready for the end? I will be mass uploading, and completing right now... here it comes. Thanks for all the reviews and love I got for this. MWUAH. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I'm not SM, so I don't own notta.**

**My prereader/beta was Twi-Mom12292005 and she rocked my world with her help. And, if any errors are left over, blame me for editing over her edits. I'm like that.**

**Onward, ho! - Mona**

- -T-M-S-o-H- -

"Its my turn," he muttered with a groan, and turned his puppy dog eyes at me. He gets me every time. He gave up so much of his life for the kids, I decided long ago it was my turn for a while. I leaned forward to rub my nose along his before hopping up from bed.

Only two steps from our room and Anna was throwing things at Angela, Tanya, and Sue.

At nine, Anna was hormonal more than any of us, and it began right before us over aged girls would be bitches. I wrangled the older ones to go get their backpacks ready. Anna screamed and threw a block at me.

I learned the bob and weave early on. "Corner!" I snapped my fingers, she huffed but did as she was told. She even set the timer, before I could say 'I don't want to see your face until your time is up.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Same shit, new chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I'm not SM, so I don't own notta.**

**My prereader/beta was Twi-Mom12292005 and she rocked my world with her help. And, if any errors are left over, blame me for editing over her edits. I'm like that.**

**Onward, ho! - Mona**

* * *

- -T-M-S-o-H- -

"Bella can I have five bucks," one said as I flipped the pancakes as another piped in they needed money too.

Once we got into a routine, and got to the nitty gritty. I found out Edward did odd jobs to keep the bills paid.

We came to a unconventional agreement years ago to work through our differences. I was older, and able to contribute so I did. Not without many fights. I worked hard to make all of them go to school. Edward included.

After breakfast was ate, I pulled out my wallet and stuck a five in every lunch bag. I got thanks, I love you's and kisses, as they all took their lunch and got on the bus.

The house was becoming emptier and emptier as the years went on. This was saddening.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Same shit, new chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I'm not SM, so I don't own notta.**

**My prereader/beta was Twi-Mom12292005 and she rocked my world with her help. And, if any errors are left over, blame me for editing over her edits. I'm like that.**

**Onward, ho! - Mona**

* * *

- -T-M-S-o-H- -

"Are they gone?" Edward stealthily crept from the hallway with a cocky smile. I shook my head as I stepped away from him.

"We don't have time!" I shouted at him as I rounded the couch playing keep away. He tackled me to the floor, his knees on either side of my shoulder. I laughed at the tented basketball shorts in my face.

"Problem?" I asked with a giggle.

"Want to help me with it?" Edward wiggled his hips in my face with a chuckle and dropped jaw when I opened my mouth. Hell if it was in my face, might as well.


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Same shit, new chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I'm not SM, so I don't own notta.**

**My prereader/beta was Twi-Mom12292005 and she rocked my world with her help. And, if any errors are left over, blame me for editing over her edits. I'm like that.**

**Onward, ho! - Mona**

* * *

- -T-M-S-o-H- -

Thanksgiving was amazing. I loved it. We got all the kids home. Edward puffed his chest and told the kids he asked me to be his wife. It was news to me. I stared at him oddly with the carving knife in my hand. He got down on one knee, tears filled my eyes making it blurry to see. Thankful for Jasper, who took the knife from my hand and I took the ring from his brother.

"So will ya?" Anna screamed from the end of the table. I nodded and everyone cheered. I was swept into Edward's arms as he spun me around. it was surreal only a few years ago we were just trying to make it work.


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Same shit, new chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I'm not SM, so I don't own notta.**

**My prereader/beta was Twi-Mom12292005 and she rocked my world with her help. And, if any errors are left over, blame me for editing over her edits. I'm like that.**

**Onward, ho! - Mona**

* * *

- -T-M-S-o-H- -

Nothing was ever easy.

Year one had been trouble.

Carlisle Cullen came a calling. The brother of Edward Sr. I wanted to hate him, but he was sweet, kind and caring. But the words, 'I want my kids' had me up in arms. I let Edward take him on, this was his fight. I backed him with my money and my lawyers.

Edward had adopted the kids long ago when his mother went down hill. And, it was a good thing 'cause had he not the night she took her life so selfishly, they would of been taken from him. Us.

Esme Cullen came also one night, late. She hoped to pull my heart strings but all she did was have me protecting them more than ever.

"I just want to know them," She whispered on the dark porch as I rocked with her on the swing, the boys put up for me.


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: Same shit, new chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I'm not SM, so I don't own notta.**

**My prereader/beta was Twi-Mom12292005 and she rocked my world with her help. And, if any errors are left over, blame me for editing over her edits. I'm like that.**

**Onward, ho! - Mona**

* * *

- -T-M-S-o-H- -

"They are wonderful, Anna is beautiful and hardheaded. Tanya is a princess, aspires to be a model one day, and with her height already I could see it." I had said, naming the kids off one at a time.

Angela was silent and sweet, she wanted to be a librarian. I laughed because at one time I did too.

Carl wanted to be a vet so he could be surrounded by animals.

Benji was going through a phase where he wanted to be a player. That boy sometimes. I shook my head reminiscing.

Sue and Billy were enrolled for college, a nurse and cop. I was so proud.


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: Same shit, new chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I'm not SM, so I don't own notta.**

**My prereader/beta was Twi-Mom12292005 and she rocked my world with her help. And, if any errors are left over, blame me for editing over her edits. I'm like that.**

**Onward, ho! - Mona**

* * *

- -T-M-S-o-H- -

When I got to Jasper that's where I found out something about this family I had never knew, or even imagined.

"Jasper just got stationed in Seattle, and he is the most handsome blonde haired-," she interrupted me with a loud 'stop' and looked away.

"Don't talk about him!" She shouted at me. "He is the product of something that should've been terminated."

I slapped her, yelled at her to leave but she didn't move. She told me everything. That was the night I found out Jasper was the product of incest. His father, was James Masen. Esme, and Elizabeth's brother. I was shocked.


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: Same shit, new chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I'm not SM, so I don't own notta.**

**My prereader/beta was Twi-Mom12292005 and she rocked my world with her help. And, if any errors are left over, blame me for editing over her edits. I'm like that.**

**Onward, ho! - Mona**

* * *

- -T-M-S-o-H- -

How could this all happen with no one the wiser?

Esme shook her head and told me a tale of two sisters in love with two neighbor boys who coincidentally were also brothers. Only one sister wanted both the brothers, and at one point she did. Elizabeth had no qualms for this, or that she loved her brother like a lover.

Esme painted herself much like an angel, and it made me think there was more to it. I never asked. I just told her my unbiased love for them, all. No matter their making. I would love them no matter what.

And, I contacted my lawyer about the tales. If taken to court Carlisle would have some rights to the kids that he fathered, but that would mean paternity tests. It never came up again since Esme became pregnant. Selfish people I swear.


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: Same shit, new chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I'm not SM, so I don't own notta.**

**My prereader/beta was Twi-Mom12292005 and she rocked my world with her help. And, if any errors are left over, blame me for editing over her edits. I'm like that.**

**Onward, ho! - Mona**

* * *

- -T-M-S-o-H- -

Back in Edward's arms with all the kids wanting a hug or kiss and my fiancé was being stingy with me. I laughed and swatted at him to let me go. I made my rounds, hugging them all and smacking at Jasper for all his 'I need you' bullshit making me run off to Seattle to pick his lazy bum ass up.

"Oye woman, don't be beating my brother!"

I glare at Edward, and he mutters a 'you're on your own bro' and ducking his head into Anna's red hair. I turn back on Jasper and he smiles and gives me his brow. I fold over laughing. His bitch brow isn't anything but funny. He was so doing it wrong, but it was a comical try.


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: Same shit, new chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I'm not SM, so I don't own notta.**

**My prereader/beta was Twi-Mom12292005 and she rocked my world with her help. And, if any errors are left over, blame me for editing over her edits. I'm like that.**

**Onward, ho! - Mona**

* * *

- -T-M-S-o-H- -

"So I think since I contacted Bella first I should be her Maid of honor thing," Anna stands on her chair shouting and I choke on some turkey.

All the girls had their input to add and it seemed they all wanted to be in the wedding as my bridesmaid. I was in trouble. Edward and the boys backed out of the room with their plates. I could hear the football game on from the den as the girls converge on me.

Everything was color schemes, dress ideas and who would stand beside me in the wedding they had taken on to plan. Even Tanya, was dukes up to fight these other girls.

"I love you girls," I said softly to them as I cleaned up the empty plates. I had said it many other times but it seemed to catch a few tears.

The I love you too's were chorused around the table as they helped me put things away and we ate pie on the couch.


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: Same shit, new chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I'm not SM, so I don't own notta.**

**My prereader/beta was Twi-Mom12292005 and she rocked my world with her help. And, if any errors are left over, blame me for editing over her edits. I'm like that.**

**Onward, ho! - Mona**

* * *

- -T-M-S-o-H- -

"Swans imagery shop, my name is Angela. How may I, direct your call?" I listened to Angela playing assistant. She kept saying she was old enough to get a job. I think she has been asking since she was twelve but I finally allowed her to come to the office after school to help with calls. She loved it and I loved seeing her in the afternoon more than for dinner and in passing.

"Bella, a girl named Alice is demanding you know her?" Angela was red faced and close to tears.

"Hey, it's okay. If someone is being difficult as I know Alice can be just hang up!" I said, standing to open my arms to her. I know at fourteen I wanted a hug when I felt hormonal. But, I only had Charlie and my nanny. I tried not to ever dwell on not having a mother as she left soon after I was born. So, I made up for my mothering to them. I wanted them to have anything they wanted if it was in my power. And, giving them my love and support was part of it.


	36. Chapter 36

- -T-M-S-o-H- -

Sitting in my tightest most appealing suit dress I owned. I was waiting for my father to come out of some financial meeting. My fingers turned the ring as I bounced my pump covered foot. This was a conversation I had been dreading. Father doesn't approve. I doubt he ever will but he doesn't know Edward offered me forever. Charlie thinks this was a phase I needed to get over. Like I could quit now that I was so deep. The kids rely on me. I feel needed, wanted and loved.

"Isabella?" Father said from the hall, obviously his assistant never told him I was here.

"Can we talk?, Maybe over Lunch?" I asked, and he looked thoroughly shocked. I never was this forward or abrupt with him. I usually ignored he existed. I was a bad daughter, but he was a bad father for always. It was my turn to flip the script and try to tune him into my life. My wonderful happy life.


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N: Same shit, new chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I'm not SM, so I don't own notta.**

**My prereader/beta was Twi-Mom12292005 and she rocked my world with her help. And, if any errors are left over, blame me for editing over her edits. I'm like that.**

**Onward, ho! - Mona**

* * *

- -T-M-S-o-H- -

After my impromptu meeting with my father I had a dinner date with him and my family. He was willing to try. To get to know these kids who have as he put it 'stolen me away' but I thought of it as awakening me. With all the kids at school and Edward looking for work with his electrical something or another certification. It was all mumbo jumbo. I had gotten him a present. I knew he'd be at home for lunch about now, so that's where I headed.

Present in hand I enter the house with a smile for Edward who is smirking while being caught drinking milk from the jug. Asshole. He knows how much I hate that. it's disgusting and there are clean cups. Sheesh. Can't teach this old pup no new tricks unless they begin with oral, anal or sex.


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N: Same shit, new chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I'm not SM, so I don't own notta.**

**My prereader/beta was Twi-Mom12292005 and she rocked my world with her help. And, if any errors are left over, blame me for editing over her edits. I'm like that.**

**Onward, ho! - Mona**

* * *

- -T-M-S-o-H- -

At dinner he is showing off his new business cards I had made up for him. The kids all aw'd, their smiles matching his. Not much made Edward real happy but when they did, it was infectious. I was dressed more like normal when my father arrives sans Renee, I eyed him strangely but he shook his head.

Progress is progress, so I let it go and introduced him to everyone. Benji, Carl, Angela, Tanya and a reluctant Anna who was hiding behind me. I suppose he was pervy van man material what with the stache and all. As I guided Anna, I and Charlie inside more I introduced my fiancé.

"Charlie this is Edward, my fiancé!" I said it as a final statement. That for no uncertain terms would I be swayed.

- -T-M-S-o-H- -

Tonight had to be the night Alice Brandon showed up on my doorstep with Jasper, that I was surprised to see. She had him by his ear and for her height they sure looked funny. But, even if she was my best friend for years and roommate through college I would kick her ass if she hurt Jasper.

"I call, no answer, call again gets the runaround by a toddler then I start dating a cute boy and low and behold his mother figure is you! How do you become a "mother figure" without a phone call or anything?" The last bit was used with arm motions, air quotes and other shit I tried to dodge. Jasper looked thoroughly shocked.

"Do you know how old she is?" I asked Jasper as his eyes met mine. He shrugged and nodded. The high five behind me didn't go unnoticed by me. Both my father and Edward approved. I didn't.


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N: Same shit, new chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I'm not SM, so I don't own notta.**

**My prereader/beta was Twi-Mom12292005 and she rocked my world with her help. And, if any errors are left over, blame me for editing over her edits. I'm like that.**

**Onward, ho! - Mona**

* * *

- -T-M-S-o-H- -

Alice shrieked over me trying to say how old she was, but if I was thirty and she was in college with me. Well everyone use could put two and two together. The dinner party with additions was good. I even got a planned tradition with my father, or maybe it was Anna as she curled into his side and read her book to him. The tear in the corner of his eye made me remember a time when that was me sitting beside him talking his ear off in the evening.

It was that night that I laid in bed beside Edward softly kissing his scruffy neck and rubbing his shoulders that I came to the perfect conclusion to our fighting. Alice would be my maid of honor and Anna would be behind her. As she is one of the reasons all of this was set into motion.

- -T-M-S-o-H- -

For the last Mother's day Edward made me a mug hanger. It was cute and made by him, so I cherished it. He liked woodworking but never thought of it as a profession, that's why he became a electrician.

I always told him that was a bad idea. So I pimped my soon to be husband out and he was back ordered for Masen Crafts. I giggled at his face when I tossed the checks at him. I still had many connections from when I did PR work for my father. I just cashed them in.

It was good I had, with everyone home for the summer. It got more expensive. Not to mention the wedding that was just around the corner, cough like a month away. I shook my head trying not to stress. Life was chaotic. Jasper helped with his money, but that only lasts so long. I never spent it either. I put it away for the other kids. Recycled what the kids gave me to save for later.


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N: Same shit, new chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I'm not SM, so I don't own notta.**

**My prereader/beta was Twi-Mom12292005 and she rocked my world with her help. And, if any errors are left over, blame me for editing over her edits. I'm like that.**

**Onward, ho! - Mona**

* * *

- -T-M-S-o-H- -

I asked myself many times why I wanted this to begin with. It would be the laughter, smiles and I love you that got me through to the next moment. And, Alice was a tiny manic. She had binders of bridal shit. I hated it, but loved it all at the same time. I was excited to finally marry Edward. He was asking for babies, or at least one.

One of his own.

He would never say it but as the house emptied he spent more and more time late at night in the garage, working on a crib. He hid it behind a stack of paint cans and old boxes. I wouldn't of ever known had I not gone out there one day to look for a paint brush for Tanya.


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N: Same shit, new chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I'm not SM, so I don't own notta.**

**My prereader/beta was Twi-Mom12292005 and she rocked my world with her help. And, if any errors are left over, blame me for editing over her edits. I'm like that.**

**Onward, ho! - Mona**

**-tissue warnings apply here on-**

* * *

- -T-M-S-o-H- -

When I was wearing my wedding dress that's when I saw him covered in blood. The number now eludes me as even now I am that crazy girl who kept a journal of his sightings.

We've even shared a laugh or two at how stalkerly I was, and how many restraining orders he could have against me. Our inside joke. In the end I got the guy right? As I stare down into his heavily blinked green eyes, I openly sob.

"It's not time, hold on please! Oh god someone please help me!" I screamed. I knew someone, somewhere was calling '911' or our children were, and the latter didn't affect me as it would had we just been bystanders. My filter was gone as panic filled me.

I couldn't see past Edward and his gaping wound that my hands had been instructed by Jasper to put pressure on it. He was off chasing the asshole in the hood.

Who would want to kill Edward? He was the kindest soul, he was so selfless. He would give a bum his last five because and I quote, I was him once upon a time.


	42. Chapter 42

**A/N: Same shit, new chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I'm not SM, so I don't own notta.**

**My prereader/beta was Twi-Mom12292005 and she rocked my world with her help. And, if any errors are left over, blame me for editing over her edits. I'm like that.**

**Onward, ho! - Mona**

* * *

- -T-M-S-o-H- -

I don't count the times I see him anymore. It's too painful. He lies in the bed with machines keeping him alive. We weren't married so I had to pull strings through so many people especially my father to be in here with him daily. The kids, the kids were heart broken.

Alice and Jasper took over for me and Edward

.

I felt so checked out anymore.

My only thoughts were on him in that bed.

He looked so lost. I wanted to be the beacon in the dark so I talked all the time. I kept saying he will wake up. He will wake up. I wouldn't let this deter us from our forever.

They say his Uncle killed him. That he will never wake up. That I'm a fool for hoping for any kind of life with him after this. James Masen was a scornful lover of his sister, her death only made the evil inside of him multiply.

- -T-M-S-o-H- -46

In the end I had no legal bearings even with everything we'd sacrificed for us to have a wedding to promise each other forever. The kids and I held together in his final moments.

Even as the machines were turned off I held hope.

He didn't wake up. He didn't turn to us and say sike.

It was tortuous. It was also the first day since I'd been outside of the hospital in weeks. At least I wasn't in my bloodied wedding gown any longer. A plus I suppose.

Jasper loaded everyone into the van and we went home. It was one of the final moments I remember all of us together. I lived life as if everything had not been taken from me. At least on the outside. Alone at night, I cried to myself. I lost my everything. The kids were taken from me after the funeral. Esme cut off ties after six months, stating it would be best if you weren't involved.


End file.
